Show me how to dance
by Subaru Shojo
Summary: A Kurtty fic, no spoilers on this one.


Show me how to dance

By: Subaru Shôjo

Another Kurtty fic, Yeah, I'm a Kurtty fan! Sorry for the Lancitty ones. ALL THE GERMAN TERMS are at the end of the story.

From Kurt's POV, so he really doesn't use his German pronunciation, only when he talks to somebody else. I try to write Kurt's pronunciation, it's hard to read, but I hope you don't mind.

Words in _cursive _are parts of the song.

Dancing is fun for me, I don't know, just moving your body with a certain rhythm…dancing is just moving according to the music. I think is an action you do, to free your body. Although, I only move to give some rhythm to my life.

I'm not an excellent dancer, I try, is not that I want to, but I only dance to free my body, and to have some fun.

That's my definition of dancing, I can't think of any other meaning. And I don't really care of any other one. 

I look through the Institute's window, just to see Kitty and Rogue dancing a techno song, obviously Kitty dances better than Rogue, well; Rogue just absorbed Kitty's skills. I don't know what dancing means to them, I think they have the same idea like me, just to spare time.

I continue walking through the corridor; Spike turns on his radio, listening some rap and heavy metal stuff. Again he's pinning his favorite band poster, over the roof, those guys are weird, so their names. Spike doesn't dance at all, he's like having heart attacks or something. Then he notices me watching his "intent" to dance, he hums as he shuts the door. A grin is over my mouth, I continue my excursion, and then, in the garden I see Ororo with some creepy music. They are like monks chanting something VERY weird, she's sitting in a lotto flower position. I think she's meditating, but who can meditate with that creepy "song"? 

Perhaps it's her natal music, I don't know and I don't wish to know…It's been a day of different kinds of music, Ororo's creepy music, then Spike's rap song, and Kitty and Rogue's techno song. What's next? Professor Xavier mental song?

Feh, bad joke. I shook my head to forget that stupid comment. I walked to the garden to go to the next room. Mr. Logan's doing some training on the danger zone, I don't hear any music at all. I guess he doesn't like any kind of music. I shrug, then I pass to the next room. When I stop my track, I see Jean and Scott in a mushy, fluffy moment. Well, Everybody knows Scott has some feelings for the psychic girl. And in this moment they are surfacing, it's a strange song, it's slow, and kinda cradle song. I never heard that kind of music before, neither I saw the way Scott "hugged" Jean. They were so close, his right hand tangled in hers, his left hand and arm surrounding her waist, and her right hand, resting gently over his left shoulder. Nah, I have seen this before, in those romantic movies Kitty and her friends see on weekends.

But how do I know?

Because I always hang around the malls she goes, with my friends of course, she goes her way, I go mine. And I can hear her say in dreamy voice.

"Oh, I want to see that one!" then she clasps her hands over her chest. Then I look to the movie she's looking at, the title says it all. 'Hold me close' and then, on a huge poster, a couple embracing each other, the same way Jean and Scott are doing it right now. I haven't realized how much time I was staring at them, until Jean eyed me as she smiled, Scott followed her gaze as they both found me peering. I felt so damn ridiculous staring at something that wasn't my business.

"Have you ever danced this type of music, Kurt?" Jean asked kindly, I gulped. 

Me? Dancing that kind of mushy stuff? Never! I prefer dancing techno music, just like Kitty and Rogue. The rhythm is so slow, I can barely keep my eyes opened.

Finally I shook my head in denial. Scott and Jean approach to me, I look at them puzzled, what's on their minds?

"Would you like to learn?" Jean offered, I winced internally as I heard her, I didn't like that kind of music, I think that music is only for the dovey fluffy couples. And I don't have a couple. And I don't have any prospect at the time being. But then I look at Jean, she's so kind to me, so sweet, I can't say no to a lady.

"Yeahj!" I said cheerfully, then she places her hands the way she did last time, she's guiding me to do so. But I'm so clumsy I always fail. Finally I could make my hands go in place. And I start to "dance", well, not exactly. Scott giggles, I can hear him, and even he tries hardly to hide it. And I only see Jean's smile across her lips, but I can see in her eyes the pain I'm causing every time I step on her feet. A second giggle joins Scott. I looked around to see Kitty sitting on the table beside Scott. But Kitty doesn't mind to hide her laughter. I frown, as I try to concentrate. The laughter grows harder, I can't concentrate anymore, and every time I move, I step on her feet. But this time, trying to do a spin, I made Jean fall on her…you know. Kitty's giggles are getting me out of my temper. I began to hum a little, Scott helped Jean to get on her feet. 

"Ha ha Ha ha Ha! Fuzzy, you're so fun! A dancing fuzzy! Ha ha ha ha!" Kitty burst into laughter. That was it! Enough!

"Yeahj! Ha ha! Like if Kätschen could doh it betterr!" I mocked, she stopped laughing as she arched a brow.

"I know how to dance any kind of music, you know?!" she said disgusted, crossing her arms over her chest. I did the impossible I dared the cat. I caught a glimpse of Jean and Scott's malicious smiles. Then Scott looked at Kitty, what was he trying to do?

"Well, Jean tried to teach the elf, but you'd seen what happened, so, why don't you try?" Scott suggested, I was shocked by now. Me? Being taught by her? No way!

"No way! He'll never learn!" she read my mind. Jean grinned, and I began to gulp.

"Why not? You're better dancer than me, aren't you?" she said placing her hand on her shoulder. Kitty got out of words.

"So, why don't you teach him, and show him, that you're the best" she pushed Kitty in front of me. I had my hologram on, and I don't doubt she had noticed my blush. She half smiled. Then she gave a step forward.

"Yeah, why not? I'll show fuzzy who's the best of all!" she said with a great smile. It was my turn to get nervous again. I did it with Jean, now it was time for Kitty's pain.

"What are we going to dance?" she said getting ready. I sensed she wasn't nervous at all.

"Hmm, what do you think about 'Fly me to the moon'?" Jean asked, Kitty nodded. Scott showed a thumb up to Jean. Was this something of a mischievous plan? 

The music started.

"Ok, Kurt, you have to put your hands like this" Kitty guided my hand on to her waist, and the other one was closed on her hand. Then she placed her other hand over my shoulder. We were a little bit apart.

"Then you have to feel the music" she smiled kindly. Ok, there was a problem, I can't feel this kind of music. I began to terrify. A giggle escaped out from her lips.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you" she said tenderly, now I was panicked. She made me look at her little feet. I tried to follow her steps, but it was useless.

"Entschuldingen…" I murmured every 5 or 2 seconds, when I felt my feet crushing into hers. She shook her head. Then she began to murmur.

"One, two, three… One, two, three… One, two, three…" I was getting the idea. And I followed the pace of the one, two, three. Steps one and two were faster and shorter, step three was larger and slower, then she lit up her face, with a bright smile.

"Yeah! Like that!" she said cheerfully. I grinned at the compliment, and then I saw Jean and Scott dancing too. Jean's waist was swinging marvelously at the rhythm of the music.

 I looked at Scott moves, he was, little by little, approaching Jean to him. His arm embracing more and more her waist.

Should I do the same? What if I…

Nein, nein, nein…she'll knock me out or something. I kept the distance as she slid her hand a little bit further.

Well, what the he…she made the first move!

I slid my arm slowly, approaching her a little more. Then she began to slide her hand down my back. I was feeling chills in my entire spine. She slowly lifted up her face she was blushing slightly. I think I'm the same right now. Her eyes were looking tenderly at mine, they were shy still so charming. We look apart, now we're blushing brighter and redder. My gaze settles on the couple next to us. Kitty also looks at them too. Scott embraces tightly Jean, and they are only inches apart from each other faces. Jean encircles Scott's neck with both arms, his arms rest on her hips, while they swing across the room. They made a spin, then Scott captures Jean's lips on his, while Kitty and I are open mouthed.

She kisses him in return, I guess they forgot about us…

"I er thinkrr that dancingh classes arre overr" I said loosing my embrace, Kitty sighs. But then she grabs my arms and place them back to her waist. Then she rests her arms around my neck.

"I think this way is more comfortable" she murmurs near my ear. I gulp while my cheeks are burning. I never had a girl that close so far. I'd never felt like this before, she's so close, that my bones start to shake. I wished I could be Prof. Xavier to read Kitty's thoughts. But I only disappear and appear, having an elfish figure. But who cares? She's here with me, isn't she? But, what does she feel? What do I feel?

Music, that's simple, my vocabulary extends to find another definition for dancing.

We move across the room without any problem, I think I have dominated this kind of music by now. And now, I don't feel like hating it. Or even feeling disgusted about it. I don't feel lonely I'm accompanied. 

Now she's getting closer, is she trying to?

My heart starts to shake, could it be possible that someone would kiss this fuzzy?

I'm getting blank…

…

In other words hold my hand…worship 

I can feel her breath caressing my lips, but, but, is it real? Aren't my lips gross to her?

It because of this music, god blesses this music! Wait a second! Am I?

Nein! I…

In other words, darling, kiss me… 

She's so close, her lips are almost touching mine…

…

_In other words, please be true!_

_In __other __words, __I __love __you…_

_I  Lo-lo-lo-lo- lo-lo-lo lo-lo-lo lo-lo-lo lo-lo-lo..._

"Who scratched the goddamn cd??!!!" Scott growled harshly. We both separated, we were brightly red. We were so close, yet…damn! Who scratched it! 

Kitty laughed at my frowning face, Scott looked exactly the same. They interrupted his mushy moment with Jean. And she was giggling too.

"Danke schön mein teacher!" I said trying to lighten my anger. Kitty smiled happily, she approached, she lifted up on her feet, giving me a short kiss on my cheek.

"You learned quite well, hope you'll practice again" she winked me as she went to her room skipping cheerfully. Of course, I will…

Dancing = 1; free your body 2; move your body according to the music 3; to surface feelings you didn't know they were even there, such as…lieben.

The End

Did you like it? Sorry about my grammar and spelling mistakes, but I try. Well, submit your review or send me an e-mail to misashi29@hotmail.com Thanks for reading it. The song is from Frank Sinatra "Fly me to the moon"

Now to the German terms.

Entschuldingen: I'm sorry, Sorry  

Danke schön mein teacher: Thank you my teacher.

Lieben: Love (to love)


End file.
